


What if Reid Took the Deal?

by allinall



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinall/pseuds/allinall
Summary: Reid pled guilty and took the 5 year sentence, but through time the team forgot about him. They find him years later, living a very different life from the one he lead at the BAU.(Basically, I watched 68 Kill and then this happened)





	What if Reid Took the Deal?

When Reid first took the deal to plead guilty in return for 5 years, everyone at the BAU promised him that they’d never forget about him and that he’d still be a part of the team at heart. But a few months passed, then a few years, and frankly the team just got busy. Their visits went from every day to every week then to every month and maybe once a year. Then on his 4th year, no one came. They stayed away for the 5th. Finally came the day that Spencer Reid would be released from prison and still no one came. A month after his release, Penelope came by to visit. That’s when she received the news.  
She returned to the BAU furious, at the team and herself. She stomped through the doors and announced loudly, “Round table- Now!” The team all looked around at each other confused, but followed orders and made their way up to the round table room. Rossi was the last to enter, closing the door behind him. Penelope paced back and forth mumbling to herself, “how could we forget? We promised. I promised. I can’t believe it’s been so long.”  
“Garcia,” Morgan asked, stopping her pacing, “What’s going on? What did we forget?”  
“Reid.” Penelope answered. “We promised him we would never leave him, we promised we’d never forget him and we did!”  
“Garcia,” Rossi said, “We never forgot him.”  
Penelope looked at Rossi furious and opened her tablet. “David Rossi- last visit 913 days ago. Derek Morgan- last visit 841 days ago. Emily Prentiss- last visit 784 days ago. Jennifer Jareau- last visit 743 days ago.” Garcia's voice lost the fierceness as she said her own name, “Penelope Garcia- last visit… 732 days ago.”  
“Shit.” Rossi said quietly.  
Emily gasped as tears threatened to fall.  
“Oh God,” JJ said, letting out a long breath. She couldn’t believe she actually left Spence for that long. It didn’t seem that long but-but maybe it was.  
“Two years,” Penelope said, somber, “It’s been over two years since we’ve visited him.”  
Morgan said nothing, but rushed over to the door and threw it open.  
“Morgan! Wait!” Penelope ran over to him, “Where are you going?”  
“I need to see him.” Morgan said, pushing past Garcia.  
“He was released.”  
“What?” Was the consensus from the entire team.  
“A month ago.” Penelope finished. “And- and we weren’t there.”  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Despite their best efforts, the team had zero luck in finding Reid. Wherever he was, he was covering his tracks well. Hiding; even from Garcia. They had no choice but to continue on solving cases and beating themselves up over how poorly they handled the entire situation with Reid. So when Morgan and Rossi were on surveillance for a suspected target in a small town near Kansas City, MO, the last person they were expecting to see was the man in question, Dr. Spencer Reid.  
Morgan was the first to spot him. Everything about him was different, but Morgan knew right away. He was still skinny, but had quite a bit of muscle on him. He wore a loose, dirty T-shirt, ripped jeans and well-worn boots. He walked with more confidence than before but also with exhaustion and defeat. Morgan could tell just by his walk that he was unhappy. There were sweat stains and dirt on his shirt, he looked like he had just done some hard labor. None of these traits fit Reid but Morgan knew. It was him.  
“Rossi,” Morgan said quietly, refusing to look away from Reid.  
Rossi looked over, “is that?”  
“It has to be,” Morgan replied, opening the car door.  
“Wait! Morgan Stop.” Rossi stopped him from moving any farther.  
“What are you talking about, it’s Reid!”  
“I know, but it’s been almost 3 years since he’s seen any of us. Maybe it’s best to just finish this case, keep an eye on him?”  
“Fine. Whatever- but I’m not leaving here before talking to him.”  
“I know. Me either.”  
Morgan and Rossi stayed for a short while, before being pulled back to the precinct. They called the entire BAU team into the conference room.  
“What’s going on?” Prentiss asked, looking towards Morgan and Rossi.  
“We found Reid.” Rossi started before being cut off by Morgan.  
“He’s here just a few blocks over. He’s here.”  
“Oh my God did you talk to him? How is he? Is he okay?” Garcia asked hurriedly from the computer.  
“We didn’t approach him.” Rossi interrupted, “It’s been so long that-”  
“He’s so different,” Morgan said  
JJ was about to say something when the sheriff came through the door of the conference room.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but is everything okay? You seem rushed?” The sheriff asked as politely as possible, he didn’t want to get in their way.  
“Yeah everything is fine sher-” Prentiss started but was rudely cut off by Morgan.  
“The mobile homes off route 69, the one with the red Mustang out front. Do you know who that is?” Morgan asked, quickly.  
You could tell some of the team disagreed with bringing the locals into such a private matter but in the end, no one said anything because they were just as curious.  
“Oh yeah, ‘course.” The sheriff replied, “That’s Chip.”  
“Chip?” Rossi asked.  
“Yeah, he’s got a bit of a shady background but he’s a good guy. He’s even helped us solve a few cases.” The sheriff stated. “He’s not a suspect, is he? Cause I can vouch for him, he didn’t do this.”  
“We’re not saying he did,” Prentiss took control of the conversation, away from Morgan, “But we think we might know him, from years ago.” Emily kept it as vague as she could.  
“Is that why he was askin all them questions?” The sheriff mentioned, “I told him the FBI was comin to help us out and his eyes got all wide, askin if it was you guys, the BAU.”  
“He knows we’re here?” Morgan asked, mad, “Why didn’t he come find us?”  
“The same reason he didn’t come back to Quantico after his release,” JJ piped in, “We left him.”  
The sheriff’s eyes got wide as he started to understand, “You was those friends that abandoned him, ain't you?”  
“Sheriff, please” JJ started.  
“Listen,” The sheriff’s voice when down and he became serious, “I’m grateful for yalls help but unless he has something to do with this case, you leave him alone you hear?”  
“What do you mean leave him alone? We’re his family-” Morgan was enraged.  
“With all due respect Agent Morgan,” The sheriff got closer to him, “Family doesn’t ditch family. That boy is a good hardworkin, young fella who’s been through hell and back, so you leave. Him. alone. Understood?”  
“Bill,” came a familiar voice from the door of the conference room, “It’s okay.”  
“Oh my God, Spence”


End file.
